Devices and systems for connecting beating flags are not new per se. A typical prior art connecting element is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,908,474 which fits in the bores of two ball bearings to connect the same in abutting end to end fashion. The connecting element engages in grooves which are machined in the inner rings near the lateral surfaces. The flanks of the grooves are cortically inclined to function as clamping surfaces and are engageable by correspondingly tapered locking surfaces of the connecting element. The connecting element is in the form of a ring with a slot and engages elastically against the flanks of the grooves. By this arrangement, the bearings are joined together under pretension. Moreover, the conical clamping surfaces compensate for manufacturing errors within a certain tolerance range. A disadvantage or drawback of this design is that the effectiveness with which the two bearings are held together depends in large measure on the elastic tension of the connecting element. More specifically, it has been found that during removal of the assemblies, it is possible for the connection established by the conical clamping surfaces to separate or loosen. Additionally, a plurality of connecting elements are required for each size bearing.